Electronic devices can output stored information in sound, video, or combinations thereof. With an increase in a degree of technology integration of the electronic devices and the popularization of hyper-speed and high capacity wireless communication, a typical single mobile communication terminal has various functions mounted thereto. For example, an entertainment function for games, a multimedia function for reproduction of music files and video files, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a scheduling function, an electronic wallet function, and so forth, in addition to a communication function, are often integrated into one singular electronic device. Further, such an integrated device may be provided as a portable electronic device, for example, an electronic diary, portable multimedia player, mobile communication terminal, tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, which generally has a display device and a battery mounted thereto, and has a bar-type, folder-type, or slide-type external appearance.
Further, such an integrated device may be provided as an electronic device having a case or a case part (e.g., edge of the case) made of metal, and having a battery that is not detachable therefrom but integrally fixed therein.
In such electronic devices, a security function such as user authentication or a storage capacity can be expanded using for example, a subscriber identification module (SIM) card or a storage medium such as a memory card. A socket is installed in the electronic device so that a tray receiving the storage medium can be slidably mounted to the socket. Further, the electronic device has a hole or other opening for receiving and discharging the tray from the electronic device.
Such an electronic device may also have holes for detecting environmental factors such as sounds and gasses from the outside of the device, as well as holes or other openings for receiving and discharging the tray described above. Such holes have negative effects on both the function and aesthetic appearance of the electronic device. For example, foreign substances such as dust and water may be introduced into the electronic device from the outside through the holes and thus, a dustproof/waterproof structure for each of the holes may be needed.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.